


It won't be easy

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't believe Jack loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't be easy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight spoilers for KKBB, very slight, if you've seen it, you'll reconize them, if you havn't, I don't think it'll ruin anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Ianto pulled his lips from Jack's, gasping for much needed air.  Jack had come into the archives a few minutes before and proceeded to kiss Ianto senseless.

"I love you." Jack whispered as he nibbled on Ianto's ear.

Ianto closed his eyes as he turned his head. It wasn't the first time Jack had said those words since he'd come back from where ever he'd gone with the Doctor, but Ianto refused to let himself believe they were true, he refused to set himself up for the fall that would come when Jack left him again.

"Don't do that. " Jack said.

"Do what?" Ianto asked, staring at the wall behind Jack.

"Don't look away ," Jack said, "like you don't believe me."

Ianto sighed and looked at Jack.

"You don't have to whisper pretty words to shag me, Jack." he said, " I'm more than willing."

Jack sighed and let Ianto go. He turned and headed toward the door, leaving Ianto to stand there, confused. Jack stopped at the door way and just stood there, his head and shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry." he said in a pain filled voice.

Ianto just stood there, unsure what he should do. This new emotional Jck wasn't something he knew how to deal with.

Jack looked up, his face showing so much raw emotion that Ianto flinched.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much that you don't trust me." Jack said.

"I trust you with my life, Jack." Ianto said, meaning every word.

"Just not you heart." Jack said.

Ianto took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"It hurt like hell when you left." he said, "I thought we had somthing special and then you were just gone."

He ran his hands through his hair then clenched his fists at his sides. He glared at Jack then looked away.

"I was so mad at you for giving me hope then yanking it away. " he said, "I was starting to get my feet back under me and then you came back and as glad as I was to see you, I vowed I wasn't gonn'a fall again."

He went over to his work table and fussed with a stack of files.

"I'm scared, Jack." he said, "I'm scared you'll leave me again. I don't know if I'd survive."

He felt Jack's hands on his hips as he gently turned him around so they were face to face. Ianto stared at the floor until Jack cupped his chin, tipping his face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Please," Jack whispered, "don't look away."

Ianto was startled by the open emotion he saw. Jack wasn't trying to hide anything, he wanted Ianto to see the fear, and confusion, the hope and the love.

 "I'm not going anywhere, Ianto,I came back because this is where I want to be, here, with you." he said.

Ianto could feel the pain that had gripped his heart for so long lessen.

"I did everything wrong that I possibly could. I know that." Jack said, " Is there any hope you'll let me try to do things right?"

"It won't be easy." Ianto said.

"Nothing worth having ever is." Jack replied.


End file.
